Adyson's tragic passing (Sonic X style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Have you ever mourned the tragic passing of Cosmo the Seedrian in Sonic X season 3 episode 78: So Long, Sonic? well, what would happen if Adyson Sweetwater had the exact same fate? and how would Baljeet react? read and find out.


**Cast of Characters**

 **Cosmo- Adyson Sweetwater**

 **Tails- Baljeet Tjinder**

 **Cream-Katie**

 **Sonic- Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**

 **Amy- Ferb Fletcher**

 **Chris-Jeremy**

 **Knuckles- Candace**

 **Cosmo's mother (Earthia) - Moteya**

Here, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and their good friends were trying to save their parents, who were being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil space monster named Garl-Platt, and he planned to take over all of Danville, then the universe. Baljeet was seated in a cannon pilot's seat that could only be activated by somebody pushing the green button, while Adyson and Katie looked at the ship where Garl-Platt was.

Adyson was feeling a bit helpless since she doesn't wanna hurt her guardian mistress and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm feeling a bit helpless." Adyson whispered to herself. Then the necklace began glowing brightly.

"Adyson!" "Huh, what?!" Adyson heard a young woman's voice calling her name from the necklace.

Very soon, in her mind, she saw Moteya smiling at her. "This is the minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Danville and your good friends if you only believe in yourself." Moteya faded away and Adyson held her necklace, "This is exactly why my guardian master took me in." Adyson muttered under her breath. Katie heard Adyson and outta curiosity and worried that Katie asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Adyson turned over to face Katie with a big smiling face, and her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, there can be peacefulness in Danville, and I've got the power to make it happen, Katie." "What do you mean by that?" Katie asked reaching out to Adyson. Adyson didn't answer she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Katie was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Katie asked her. Adyson still didn't answer, she continued going higher.

Adyson stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it and leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew longer, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkle dress.

Meanwhile, Katie rushed over to where the young boys were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!"

Baljeet noticed the tear drops on her face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Adyson's out there to help stop Garl-Platt." Katie told him.

"WHATTTT?!" yelled all of the 4 young heroes in unison.

Baljeet couldn't believe this, Adyson was gonna try to stop Garl-Platt without them?

Baljeet then saw a bright light and looked at the new Adyson just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Garl-Platt had inserted in his ship to stop anybody from entering.

Inside Adyson's mind, she was thinking, _Mistress, I'm feeling really cheerful right now 'cause I finally know what my purpose is. My good friends mean more to me than anything else, that's why I give up everything to save their entire lives_. Adyson used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top.

Everybody watched in amazement about how Adyson did it. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Baljeet was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?"

Inside Adyson's head, she heard Moteya again, "Adyson, you can transform and pass right through the gravity field, in your new form, you'll be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the true power to stop Garl-Platt, and bring your good friends a new entire life."

Adyson's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I've got Garl-Platt immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Danville, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon right now."

Jeremy then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what'll happen to you?"

Baljeet looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody looked at him in a confused look just as Baljeet pressed the green button so that he can aim at Adyson.

Major Monogram had been hiding and listened and saw everything else, and he walked right next to Baljeet and said, "Baljeet, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you."

Isabella then went to the cannon and looked at it.

"Isabella, are you volunteering?" Katie asked.

"I trust Adyson, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Isabella took a blue pearl from her right pocket and became super powerful; her pants became a very long skirt and her vest a lavender tank top.

Isabella jumped inside and started spinning, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Major Monogram exclaimed to them.

Baljeet tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the young girl he loved ever since a little boy kid. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel, "No, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this to Adyson."

"Wasn't this a promise?" Baljeet lifted his head, "When everything else would've been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!"

Major Monogram knew how much pain Baljeet was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit, "Baljeet, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?"

Baljeet began crying and weeping again, "Impossible. I can't shoot at her."

"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Baljeet looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can't..."

Adyson reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked at Baljeet with a smiling face, "Baljeet, until the end for all of the insults I gave you, please excuse me."

Baljeet gasped in shock, "But, Adyson, you never insulted me, I've always been amazed to hear your voice!" Adyson smiled bigger, "I...Baljeet, shoot at me!" Baljeet began shedding more tear drops, "It's just too hard!" all of his good friends noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves 'cause their good friend and team mate will pass away eventually. "Well, 'cause..." Baljeet began remembering his times with Adyson.

"Adyson... I really LOVE YOU!" Baljeet exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Adyson. The planet exploded, along with Garl-Platt, their parents and Adyson.

Katie had rested her head on Candace's right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently.

Candace put her right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from her too.

Baljeet shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Adyson disappeared in, and screamed out, "ADYSON!"

Lawrence, Linda, Vivian and the other parents were unconscious in a dark room, then they opened their eyes and cursed themselves mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of him, and they saw the silhouette of Moteya who said, "It's over now, Danville is saved." "Mistress!" Lawrence exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "I feared that I'd never see you again." Moteya extended her right hand to Lawrence and said, "We have 1 single chance now, Lawrence, the time has come to all humans and creatures to live in peacefulness, including you and me." Lawrence and Moteya both disappeared at the exact same time.

Baljeet found himself in a white room.

Adyson then appeared in her new form right in front of him.

"Baljeet, thanks." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I'll never forget about you." "Neither will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. So why now? All I see is everybody's bright smiling faces." Adyson smiled at him. Baljeet forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Adyson..." "Baljeet..."

Suddenly, Adyson began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I'll always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared.

Adyson then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them, "Thank you all for your true friendship, right before I met you, I didn't even believe in myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster that wouldn't have any good friends, but because of you, I learned that I didn't need to stand by and wait to be accepted," Adyson opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud right now, 'cause I fulfilled my destiny." Baljeet was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Adyson's voice," Remember, I'm always gonna be with you. Don't be depressed, Baljeet."

Baljeet looked up and gasped in amazement, there he saw Adyson in her old form, and she walked right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Whenever you begin to miss me, just look for me right here beside you." Adyson leaned right down and kissed Baljeet on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace.

Isabella was drifting still in her super form looking at the light, then she let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Adyson." But she decided to at least try to save Adyson, so she yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect.

Adyson appeared with her long dark hair dancing around, "The sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Danville, and find places to grow, I'm in heavenly peace," Adyson closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "Well, Goodbye." she said to them as she faded away for a very long time.

Baljeet looked right at the bright light that was once Adyson, when he heard somebody right behind him.

Baljeet turned over to see Isabella standing right behind him, fists clenched, and with a frown on her face.

She began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that she might smack him.

"Isabella, I know you're fed up with me but..." his sentence was cut short when Isabella grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Baljeet, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Adyson, but this is all I found."

"A sparkle gem? and a little piece of her vest?!" Baljeet clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit.

Isabella put her arms around Baljeet to console him.

"Isabella, why did this need to happen? she was-she was my good friend! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Baljeet fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping.

"Come on, Baljeet, let's go inside." Isabella said while leading Marcus to the Hall of Action Heroes.

Baljeet had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Adyson action figure. "I really loved you, Adyson, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Baljeet stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Jeremy in the hallway.

"Hey, Baljeet, are you alright? we heard you shouting a bit." Isabella asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just crying and weeping over Adyson."

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Jeremy put their hands on the back of Baljeet and lead him over to the kitchen and dining room.

"Don't worry about it, Baljeet, we're also depressed, how 'bout a nice meatball and green pepper pizza to cheer you up a bit?" Phineas asked him.

"Thanks, you guys." Baljeet said to them.

"Oh! I forgot something, you boys go on ahead." Isabella said to them while stopping in her tracks.


End file.
